


Dream On

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Drug Use, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Violence, 尸体描写, 暴力场景, 流血表现, 涉及群交, 酒精滥用与磕药, 青春伤痛文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: Warning:青春伤痛文学，涉及cp有米英、西仫西、普洪，英仫西普私生活混乱，涉及群囹交、酒精滥用与磕囹药、暴囹力场景、流囹血表现、尸囹体描写。〉〉普设USK〉〉Serious Drama
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:青春伤痛文学，涉及cp有米英、西仫西、普洪，英仫西普私生活混乱，涉及群囹交、酒精滥用与磕囹药、暴囹力场景、流囹血表现、尸囹体描写。
> 
> 〉〉普设USK  
> 〉〉Serious Drama

01

会堂入口大敞，有浮尘在光束中扬起。一个人影，几乎要被光亮吞噬。来者是阿尔弗雷德。他穿着长款黑色羽绒服，手插在口袋里，呼出的热气在空气中凝成乳白雕塑。

  
他侧身走到他旁边，弯腰按住座椅坐下，与阿瑟•柯克兰之间保持着一拳的距离，一开始谁都没说话。

  
学校会堂里弥散着一股子湿冷的味道，闻起来像咯吱作响的松香、合唱架上的铁锈、阴潮毯子上的霉。闸啪的一声被拉下，仅有数个射灯亮起，幕布和老旧的木地板在非曝光情况下显露出比原本更灰败晦涩的衰颓模样。昏暗中工人们装上电子屏幕，扳手咣当砸落，硬底皮鞋撞向空心木地板，合唱架滚轮碾压舞台。

  
话筒敲击耳膜，自激振荡，发出刺耳声响。阿尔弗雷德皱眉，而阿瑟像是什么都没听见。过了会儿，他动了一下，举起手中的酒瓶嘬了口杜松子，清冷的空气方才添进一丝粗砺酒精的味道。仅剩的一层冰凉的液体击回瓶底，阿尔弗雷德再次皱眉，他说：“别喝了。”

  
阿瑟的目光浮在正在试音的主持人身上，眼球轻颤。

  
“我不会吐在排练室的。”

  
“你应该穿羽绒服。”而不是喝酒。后面那句他没说。他像一条嶙峋的蛇，黑色的指甲油涂在修成圆弧鳞片形状的指甲上，尼龙蛇纹紧身衣贴在他的骨肉，遮住了满是孔洞、青紫与疮的胳膊。那件是他在eBay上买的，他穿着oversize的白色薄牛仔外套，高腰深灰破洞牛仔裤与近乎一个大拇指宽的红色漆皮皮带，白色的马丁靴——在一月的俄亥俄。他像猫科动物一样用冰冷的鼻子呼出的湿气，他的脸色发青发白，湿冷得像个早产儿。

  
阿尔弗雷德知道他说的话没用。他记得在那个丝毫没有春意的无名春天，在如同其他教室一样的，有着发霉墙壁的破烂音乐教室。那个下午他们得知了吉尔伯特订婚的喜讯。

  
“酒精是内在的燃料！”阿瑟大声宣告。他把社团里搞得乌烟瘴气。他的私生活极其混乱，而他本人却不以为然。他是一个糟糕的社长，却是一个很棒的主唱。但是如今后者也令人生疑。

  
“我们应该叫‘酒精滥用’乐队或者‘酒精上瘾’乐队，而不是‘戒酒’乐队。”吉尔伯特坐在墙角擦着他的鼓说。弗朗西斯说他有强迫症，无时无刻不在擦他的鼓。弗朗西斯不是乐队成员，也不是社员，但他经常会到音乐教室来。

  
他跟阿瑟同样是人文学院的，大学同班，他们的关系并不好，有时甚至能称得上是恶劣。但奇妙的是他通过阿瑟认识了他的挚友——工程学院的吉尔伯特和社会学院的安东尼奥，与他们一拍即合。

  
他们都比阿尔弗雷德高两届，但乐队在阿尔弗雷德加入社团之后才开始组建，他们之前一直找不到好的贝斯。

  
“只有在半梦半醒之间才会挣扎……” 

  
“你懂我什么意思吗？”阿瑟看向阿尔弗雷德。他侧着脸咕哝一声，继续抱着他的贝斯玩手机。他似乎早就习惯了敷衍阿瑟的胡言乱语。  
“别难为我们两个理工科的。”吉尔伯特挥手。“就像电影，没人会选择成功戒断或者已经沉沦的状态，而是会选择二者中间。”安东尼奥在一旁解释。

“……只有在半梦半醒之间才会挣扎。” 阿尔弗雷德重复那个泛着暖色的下午阿瑟的口型。  
阿瑟终于瞥了他一眼。但他并没有像曾经的阿瑟那样狂笑或是暴跳。这让阿尔弗雷德十分惊愕，他不知自何时起阿瑟已经变得如此温顺。  
是从他离开他搬进艾萨克·史密斯的公寓开始的吗？还是从签约开始的？

  
……

  
**抑或是从吉尔伯特的死？**

  
“他让你过来的？”阿瑟打断了他的思绪。

  
“不是。”阿尔弗雷德调整了一下姿势。

  
“告诉他今晚我会照常登台。”

  
“我自己要过来的。”

  
“我说本田。”

  
“……”

  
“……我一会儿来。”

  
阿尔弗雷德挪了挪，羽绒服面料嘶嘶作响。他本来想说些什么，最终却没有开口。他站起，座椅弹回，他开始脱羽绒服。阿瑟抬眼看着他脱，有那么一两秒，他们对视了。他拿过阿瑟手里的酒瓶，发现他攥得并不紧。他动作连贯地把脱下的的羽绒服盖在他身上。

  
阿瑟在有着残留热气的羽绒服里动了动，像是找到热源的冷血动物。

  
他看着阿尔弗雷德穿着套头衫的背影，似乎有那么丝白汽从他口鼻呼出。

02

  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯清晰的记得他第一次见到阿瑟时的情形。

  
那时候他刚入学，学生组织与社团在草场和道路两边摆好摊子支起帐篷，使出浑身解数招揽新生。他路过吉他社时，那里被围得水泄不通，他勉强能听到《波西米亚狂想曲》的前奏。他挤进人群，第一眼就看到了作为主唱兼电吉他的阿瑟。贝斯一团糟，但是掩盖不住主唱大放异彩——他的音域很广，可以毫不费力地把整首唱下来，而且台风相当浮夸，颇有默丘里的风范，引得贝斯手频频腾出脚来踹他。就在他们嫌声音不够大时，一个高大严肃的家伙（后来阿尔弗雷德得知那是吉尔伯特的弟弟路德维希）拉来移动音箱，几个人像疯子一样跑上前把自己的凶器连上去，把审判那段奏得震天响。

  
下午，他故意背着吉他从他们的社团帐篷前路过，安东尼奥热情地把他拽进帐篷问这问那，吉尔伯特递给他一张报名表。

  
“这小白脸估计只是买把吉他做摆设，或者学两下贾斯汀·比伯的《Baby》去泡妞。”阿瑟低头走进帐篷。

  
这就是他们之间的第一句话。

  
“喂，你别嘴欠。”安东尼奥说。

  
此后的日子里这四人，外加一个弗朗西斯五人，在发生矛盾的时候基本都是安东尼奥作为和事佬，其次弗朗西斯。

  
之后，顺理成章的，他们开始一起搞音乐，他们乐队登台的第一首歌是波西米亚。他们相约逃课、翻墙、抽烟、喝酒，在传统的音乐节冲上临时舞台唱了一首污言秽语的歌，在阶梯教室大课的开始前十分钟跳上讲台唱他们编的关于各个老师的笑话，他们霸占地下酒馆与俄亥俄教区各个大学的论坛首页，他们甚至被邀请去了克利夫兰州立大学表演：在那一带年轻人的眼里他们就是上升起的闪亮星星，代表新兴与前卫，敲碎腐蚀的绣渍。

  
而私下里他们往往在夜店鬼混，在青年旅店、地下车库胡搞。到了后来，吉尔伯特宣布订婚，退出了他们，三人组少了一人之后剩下两人的关系便趋于稳定，渐渐的安东尼奥和弗朗西斯开始出入成双，阿瑟对此十分通情达理，他转而去找其他的人。不过阿尔弗雷德一直被排除在诸项活动外。他拒绝了两次弗朗西斯的邀请之后想，要是有第三次就答应。但往往邀请到此为止。他有时候会觉得相比于自己，弗朗西斯更像是这个乐队的一份子。但是他们四个表演起来又是那么合拍。

  
除了那次——翘课、整天泡在音乐教室与晚归自然对阿尔弗雷德的学业造成了影响，在他入学的第二年，阿尔弗雷德与家里围绕学业、乐队和一些其他的一些事爆发了一场争吵，结果无非离家出走。就是在那天，他第一次加入了他们的夜间活动，不过也是唯一一次。

  
阿尔弗雷德面无表情地提着贝斯皮盒，他正站在路边吹风。

  
不一会儿，一辆载着四人的皮卡闯入他的视线，阿瑟还没等车停稳就从车上蹦下来，他捧住阿尔弗雷德的脸，猛嘬他的嘴，发出夸张声响，这一下着实把阿尔弗雷德吓到了。其他几个人从车上下来看到了这一幕，开始疯狂起哄。

  
“再鬼叫你们一人一下。”阿瑟狠狠地说。

  
大家婉言说不必如此盛情。男孩们七手八脚地卸下阿尔弗雷德手中的真皮贝斯皮盒、他的阿玛尼双肩背以及旅行手提包放到后备箱，一人给了他们的贝斯手一个巨大的拥抱。

  
弗朗西斯提议：我们今天带阿尔一起去喝酒吧！他在吉尔伯特拒绝前开口，他让他把他未婚妻带来。他们飞驰向酒吧，专座在向他们招手。弗朗西斯和安东尼奥率先没了影，伊丽莎白以去洗手间为由离席，不一会儿吉尔伯特也跟了过去。

  
阿瑟陪他坐了一会，后来拍着他的肩说去他找乐子去了，让他也好好玩。最后卡座里仅剩阿尔弗雷德一人，他在灯光下变换着颜色，手里的酒液苦涩。他四处走动着，拒绝了几个陌生人的搭讪，却不知道自己在烦闷什么。

  
他想起了他跟父母的争论，他们骂柯克兰是性变态者，勾引了自己的儿子，他在盛怒之下承认了，“对，就是这么着。”

  
他在阴影里发现阿瑟在跟一个陌生的男人接吻，显然对方也发现了他，他一把推开那人，边擦嘴角边走向阿尔弗雷德：“……你怎么还没找到伴儿？”

  
他也会像推开那个陌生人一样推开自己吗？   
阿瑟发现了他的情绪异常，他点了根烟问：“吵架的原因是什么？就因为搞乐队？”

  
阿尔弗雷德看着已经有些醉了的阿瑟，过了一会儿才开口：“是的。”

  
“别这么一副吃了屎的表情。”他手指里夹着烟，捧着阿尔弗雷德的脸，阿尔弗雷德能感受到他因为拨弦和按弦而生出的茧。他笑得一脸灿烂，虽然是微醺情况才会有的傻笑。

  
他想起在那个肮脏的巷子里，他看见阿瑟与弗朗西斯在接吻。他攥紧了酒杯，没有回复。在灯光与酒精的作用下，阿尔弗雷德鬼使神差又像是刻意为之地缩近了他的脸和阿瑟的之间的距离。

  
然后他被轻推开。正当他已经准备好被暴跳如雷的柯克兰骂得狗血淋头时候，想象中的事却并没有发生。他摸出自己的钱包，把烟叼在嘴里，嘴角挂着下流的笑容：“找一个姑娘，或者，男人。男人之间也得用——”他用手指去夹避孕套。

  
“不了，我有。”阿尔弗雷德冷下脸来。

  
他转身离去，他本身就不喜欢这种地方。他没有看到他离开后，阿瑟突然像瘫软了一般斜倚在墙壁，他大口喘着气，手打着哆嗦，连烟都拿不稳。

  
阿尔弗雷德因为那一晚落上一个落荒而逃的名号，事实上他也再没去过酒吧。

  
他想过，要是他们毕业典礼那天晚上他陪他们去了酒吧，是不是后续的一切悲剧就不会发生。

  
还是说，这是刻好在他们人生必经轨道上的伤痛刻印？

  
那个时候，他们还没有毕业，但是学士帽已经蹦跳着在向他们招手。

  
没人提在那之后“戒酒乐队”该何去何从。

  
艾萨克单独把阿尔弗雷德叫到排练室的一角，他压低声音示意阿瑟刚刚唱得就是一坨屎。他双手摆在腰上，上身前倾，在阿瑟的角度他们的姿势及其暧昧。

  
“我会去跟他说的。” “告诉他我们真的会开除他。”

  
“那你先把我开除吧。”

  
“我不是这个意思，”艾萨克立马放缓了语气。

  
他拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的屁股，在对方开口之前抢走了话语权，“帮我劝劝他？我们还是朋友对吧？”

  
“……是的。”

  
“你想干嘛？”阿尔弗雷德坐下来。

  
“这是一坨屎。”阿瑟晃晃手里的文件夹“你忍一忍。” “当然。”

  
“……不是以这个鬼样子。”

  
“吃巧克力冰激淋的时候，我想你；在电台听到《消失的太阳》的时候，我想你*。”阿瑟大声念出艾萨克写的歌词，阿尔弗雷德揪起他的衣领，看了眼艾萨克的方向，好在对方没有听见。“不要自找麻烦。”“是给你找麻烦对吧。你们做到哪步了？” 柯克兰戏谑地问。

  
阿尔弗雷德啐了口口水在地上：“不要认为每个人都跟你一样。”

  
“他给你舔屌了吗？”阿瑟拔高声调。

  
“操，你到底想要我怎么样？”

  
“跟他的叔叔解约，把那个婊子踢出乐队。”

  
阿尔弗雷德气得发狂：“你才是那个像婊子的！”

“几个月来，你来排练过几次？又写了几首像样的东西？你写得连艾萨克都不如！”

“所有人都在拼命，想要活下去，而你却迫不及待地盼着它稀烂，再次？你想让我怎样，你毁了你自己的人生，你操蛋的人生（your fucking life）……”他抓着柯克兰的手，不顾他的抵触把他的袖子捋起，露出满是淤青、孔洞、烂疮的手臂，然后甩开，“现在你还想来毁掉我的人生？”

“不要忘了吉尔伯特是怎么死的了。” 

  
他看到阿瑟的眼中一闪而过的受伤神情。

  
“这早就不是我的乐队了。”阿瑟一字一顿地说，又回归到死寂。他用骨节分明的手指掰开阿尔弗雷德的，随后转身离开。或者说，落荒而逃。

  
“操。”阿尔弗雷德低声骂出一句。

  
他搞砸了。

03

一个乐队的解散往往伴随着背叛、退出或是成员的死亡。

  
  
或是同时发生。

  
  
那是一个夏天的上午，天气晴好，天空湛蓝，只有一丝云斜在当中，树影上可以看见教堂的尖顶，十字架，钟声还在远处回荡。穿着黑衣的人们在青绿草坪的雪白墓碑前，像是渡鸦一般低着头，依次向裸露的棺材上扔下花束和土壤。亚瑟半隐在树荫底下远远地看着这一切。他的思绪飘忽……

  
_**一个春天。** 在音乐教室里，男孩们在打闹，吉尔伯特嘟嘟囔囔着说他要戒酒了，“怎么，你亲爱的弟弟担心你？你最近不是没怎么吃药吗？”_

  
然而现他在正躺在那里面，安静得不可思议，不过好处是四面都是木头，他再也不用担心过强的阳光了。

  
_“过来过来。”有白化病的男人把他揽在一起，“阿尔弗，你也过来。”当所有人都把耳朵凑近的时候，他大吼一声：我订婚了！大伙龇牙咧嘴地叫嚣着夹着吉尔伯特的脖子：“你这混蛋，居然现在才告诉我们！”_

  
人们离开转身向他这边走来，他看见了路德维希，

  
_阿瑟大笑着揪他的白毛：“不会是你弟吧！”_

  
他咧开嘴笑了，他被揪住领子，来者是安东尼奥，他被狠狠地揍在了地上，铁锈味的血水红与夏日嗡鸣模糊了安东尼奥愤怒悲痛的脸庞。

  
_“不是！不是！那就真成德国骨科了！”_

  
平日里几乎没什么脾气的西班牙人被法国人按住，又挣脱扑上来，他抓住柯克兰的领子：“你怎么敢！！！来参加他的葬礼！！”

  
_大家都笑了。_

  
他看见伊丽莎白，黑色面纱挡住了她的脸，阿瑟的笑容僵在了脸上。

  
不，不要继续了，他想找到播放眼前录像的放映机，却没找到，只看到音乐教室里的录音机，盒式录音带在里面滚动着，他疯狂地按着暂停健，录音带蹦了出来，那声音理应停止了，但那些笑声还在却还在继续，男孩们在笑着闹着，他快要抓狂了，吉尔伯特在龇牙咧嘴地笑，不能继续了，他得让那声音停下来，他拔出磁带里的带子，搅成一团，扯断，声音还在继续，他不能再让这声音继续下去了！不能！不能！因为后面吉尔伯特会说——

  
_“她叫伊丽莎白。伊丽莎白·海德薇莉。”_

  
他看见女人的肩膀抽动着，路德维希揽着她。他又挨了几拳，尖叫，闷哼，恸哭，他缩着身体，这下他什么都看不见了，一切都在一张红色的粘稠的网里，大叫着的声音却远离了，搏斗的声音，有人在极力拉住他，对什么人说： **“把他带走。”** 紧接着有人托起了他的脑袋，用什么东西擦了他的眼，但他依旧什么都看不见，他在说什么，他听不清，那人把他扶了起来，架在自己肩膀上。

  
白色的光亮、红色的灯、玻璃碎片、药片，乱流从太阳穴处贯穿，粗糙的手指抚摸着伤口，在脑组织里胡乱搅动，尖锐的耳鸣、酒精、紫药水、红药水……

  
再具体的他都记不清了。一切都裹上一层白色的纱布，他看不见又听不见，与盲人、聋子并无二致。

  
再之后，等他能看见的时候，就只剩他和阿尔弗雷德了。

他躺在石板地面上，凉气嘶嘶地往上冒。他什么也看不见，鼻子下面结着发硬的血痂，耳根撕裂嗡鸣，身体没有一处不在疼，仿佛回到了四年前那个不可听不可看的夏天。但是他知道这是冬天，春日迟迟未至，他的眼睛被蒙住了，手被扎带反扎在背后。感官在逐渐恢复，他不知道时间已经过去了多久，他记得的最后一个地点是音乐教室。他从排练室逃了出来，铃声响起，他的思绪在有弹性的，能发出叽叽喳喳、咯咯笑声的白色泡泡中冲散，他是沙漏中卡在缝旁的沙、青绿水流中的坻、木制镇纸纹路上的疖疤……教条、铁皮储物柜、海报、圣餐、印着Princetown字体的学院棒球服、公告栏、走廊、走廊、学校礼堂和钟声，恍若隔世，墨绿学院袍如鬼影，他被封存在了过去，红极一时的校园乐队如今无人能识记，如同冬日里泛蓝绿的走廊中的一缕迷途亡灵。那些带着欢笑的无知青年不会想到，他们最终都将奔赴向迷途……

  
他游荡到枯黄草场、被魔鬼网攀附的教学楼、满是干涸泪痕的喷泉、空荡的阶梯教室，有一个学生站在梯子上擦黑板……最后，冷光落在浅绿色的玻璃，灯芯绒窗帘、发霉的墙壁，桌子、吉他架、收音机和缠成一块再没解开的录像带，那上面接了一层死去的螨尘，固体胶永远地遗失了它的盖子，如同独身酗酒惨死于街头的流浪汉。

  
他不知怎的就游荡到了音乐教室，男男女女的笑声远远传来。他打了个寒颤，这让他受不了，礼拜堂的钟声回荡在耳旁。他突然动摇了、什么可怜的东西最终碎裂在了冬日，裂痕重叠，像是苦痛的生长纹，一圈孱弱一圈蓬勃的年轮，钟声在脑海回荡……他错了，也许他一开始就错了，就像是乐队的节奏建立在吉尔伯特的鼓点之上，漂亮的流沙城堡，脆弱疯狂又精准得惊悚，在坍塌与维持之间保持着微妙的平衡，这也许就是他一直对本田菊不冷不热的原因——他总会在本田身上看到吉尔伯特的影子，即使他们长得一点都不像，甚至肤色都不一样，但是他们敲鼓时候偏偏是同样的狂躁暴力，仿佛病态机器一般的精准——原谅他的淡漠！他的喜怒无常！淡漠与滥情！躁郁！瞻前顾后的同时放浪不羁！悲剧似乎植根在灵魂的深处，一步一步地将他领至今日。这一切都是有关联的，错了、错了，都错了……小教堂的肋状拱顶高得可怕，仿佛在圣经中某种动物的脊骨之下，而他们在腹腔之中，蓝色光线从绘制着圣经故事的彩色玻璃射进来，他站在最前面一排，长椅散发着木头清冷的味道，提炉里的乳香沮丧飘散，恐惧与震颤、悲痛，如烛油的泪滑过珍珠般的面颊，那张面庞被丧恸占据，她双手合十，包裹在红蓝两色中，天使围绕在她的身旁……

  
“妈妈……”

  
他已经分不清记忆和现实，告解室发出令人崩溃的麝香，他的情绪几近坍塌，他的内脏在震颤，恸哭卡在胸腔、膝盖瘫软几近跪下、忏悔告解的开场白在脑海盘旋。

  
他整个人从脊椎开始剧烈抖动起来，后脑突然传来钝痛，整个世界停止了颤动，在那一瞬间，阿瑟体会到了一丝解脱。

然而解脱终究是没有到来。他在剧痛中醒来。他听见有人走近了，硬底皮鞋在石板上磕出脆响，在瘦长的空间回荡，乳香，松木香味，这几乎让阿瑟·柯克兰狂笑，但他未能如愿，变成了猛烈的咳嗽，直到他腹部剧烈抽动收缩，咳出一些带着铁锈味的泡沫。

  
“阿瑟·柯克兰。”是艾萨克的声音，可笑的是在礼拜堂的空间下他的声音竟像是圣音传唤，“你知道吗，你是阿尔弗雷德最大的弱点。”

  
“他偏偏爱你这个该死的婊子，肮脏的瘾君子。我曾无数次劝他单飞，但你知道他说什么吗？那不如让他去敲电脑！”他踩了踩柯克兰的肋骨，听他发出闷哼，“在排练室里不是很能说吗？现在怎么不说话了？”

  
“真有胆啊阿瑟，你可还在我手底下欠了毒资。”他猛踢了柯克兰的腹部，听他发出唔唔的嚎叫。

  
“现在，说说吧。”声音的主人蹲在他面前，语调柔和得惊悚，蒙在眼睛上的布被揭开了，背景正是学校的礼拜堂。高高的穹顶之下，天光透过浅绿的玻璃倾泻，浮尘在光柱中缓慢下落，像正在经历凋亡的单细胞微生物，在挣扎中解体，尘归尘土归土。圣徒在玻璃上俯视着他，垂怜着他，死亡木头的香气，经文反复，香炉里燃烧着圣母玛利亚之血，管风琴与唱诗班的声音在吟唱。他眯着眼，瞥见了针管，诡异的液体当中甚至还有没排出的气泡，它们在圣音中缓缓浮起。

  
“明天的讣告里，‘阿瑟·柯克兰死于吸毒过量’，你看怎么样？”

  
他的外套被剥下，袖子扒起，冰冷的针头贴上了他的皮。

  
阿瑟平静地闭上了眼睛，他的眼球轻颤，一丝气从他的口鼻泄出。

  
神悯世人。

04

  
阿尔弗雷德在给阿瑟清理宿舍的时候遇到了弗朗西斯。他们的宿舍在彼此的斜对面，弗朗西斯的宿舍已经清空了，他此番只是为了检查有没有漏掉的东西。“我们打算去欧洲。法国、西班牙或者意大利。”弗朗西斯说，他们的毕业旅行像是逃亡，逃离开这片伤心地。

  
“他好点了吗？”

  
“还是那样。”阿尔弗雷德指了指自己的眼睛和耳朵，“但是医生说会好的。”

  
弗朗西斯点点头：“那就麻烦你照顾他了。”

  
“伊丽莎白怎么办？”

  
“她现在住在他父母家。”

  
弗朗西斯犹豫了一会儿说：“她怀孕了，她上次吐得快把肠子倒出来了，得有人照顾她。”

  
阿尔弗雷德愣住了：“……是谁的？”

  
“吉尔伯特的！For God's sake！”

  
弗朗西斯喘着气，几乎用尽了全身力气吐出这句话，用不可思议的眼神看着阿尔弗雷德。后者想张口道歉，但是弗朗西斯捋了把头发朝他挥挥手。

  
在快收拾好的时候，弗朗西斯接到了一通电话，他跟阿尔弗雷德打了打招呼，旋即离开了。

  
弗朗西斯走后，他从阿瑟的枕头下摸出来了一张黑白的女子照片。里面的女人有着跟阿瑟一样的阴郁眼睛。

  
他在阿瑟出院之后陪了他一段时间，那段时间里他在学校、公寓与兼职之间来回奔波，焦头烂额，这样的生活持续到阿瑟有所好转之后，他的重心才得以放回学业与毕业论文上。那段时间他没了命地学、兼职，原因是他落下得太多，又被断绝了经济来源。他如此地投入，以至于他那段时间都忘记了吃饭、睡觉，或是阿瑟。

  
等到他意识到的时候是他写完毕业论文的那天，他从成堆的书籍和打印资料里抬起头，想着他该去看望一下柯克兰，起码邀请一下他，问问他能不能去参加自己的毕业典礼。

  
当他再次迈进柯克兰的公寓的时候，他正撞见对方第一次犯毒瘾。

有人说阿瑟·柯克兰就像一棵不受重力、阳光管束，肆意生长的树，不知道该说他是保留了纯真还是孩童的顽劣。随着年龄渐长，这种顽劣被定义为离经叛道与道德败坏。他的母亲在他十岁那年去世，他的父亲给他找了一个继母，他最后一次去教堂的经历停留在他生母的葬礼上。起初，他拒绝去教堂做弥撒，先是扯谎，后来是直接拒绝。在十六岁那年，他带了一个女孩回家，在他父亲和继母的床上给那女孩破了身。那女孩的血流得多得像捏死了一只鹌鹑，结果是他被震怒的父亲赶出家门，他的继母因不孝子流着泪，一边抚着他父亲的手臂。往后他在街上遇到他的父母时都会破口大骂，声音大到两个街区外都能听见，诸如此类的事一直持续到柯克兰夫妇搬离小镇，就如同他们搬来一样。

  
出人意料的是他选择上了俄亥俄教区一所好名声（也就是管教严格）的大学。但紧接着人们便发现了他的意图——他要从内到外翻搅得这个原本宁静的天主教的小镇不得安宁：他跟弗朗西斯他们在教职工宿舍墙壁上画猥亵图案，在教师的教案里夹避孕套，在校园里煽动群交。人们对他屡次违纪却迟迟未被开除的猜测是他勾引了校长，教会有传闻说神父每周要听到三则有关他的告解——甚至有人说神父也被他勾引了。而这一切的始作俑者对那些跟他上了床，第二天否认、懊悔或者恶语相加的人嗤之以鼻，却又全盘皆收。人们骂他是婊子，而他们则是受到了阿斯莫德*引诱的受害者。仿佛没有他的存在这个小镇就不存在娈童、鸡奸、群交或出轨。他将恶语当成赞美，将诋毁视作颂歌——他是伊甸园的那条毒蛇，嘶嘶发出恶毒的嘲弄和引诱：他仅用一具享乐的躯体便轻松扯下人们的伪善，或者说，遮羞布。他与他的朋友们一起做音乐，一起荒淫无度，肆意挥霍自己的身体与才华。让保守的大人气到发抖的是，他们咒骂着这群登徒子同时，一边发现自己送去教会学校的乖孩子也在偷偷传唱那些歌曲——这些污言秽语的歌词大部分署名都是阿瑟·柯克兰。

他到底是在什么时候失去了书写的能力？

  
他躺在床垫上，碎纸满地。肮脏的床单上什么都有，烟灰缸、烟、打火机、纸笔、墨在低劣织物上沁染开来，烟灰把它烫出破洞。对于乐队的首张专辑他没有任何思绪。光柱从指缝流下，他伸出手去抓，只引发了一场浮尘动乱。

  
是蛾子在作祟。曾经那些反叛的该处以绞刑的思想、如诗般的韵律和恶劣下流的文字，激进的四分音符十六分音符、A小调E小调、漂亮张扬的和弦……那些就像生来长在他的脑子里的蓝色蝴蝶，缠绕在指尖，在眼前蹁跹，跳跃在舌尖，他只消动动笔杆，它们就如泉水一般汩汩涌流出来。然而现在它们去哪儿了呢？它们的卵被蛾子啃噬了去，换上丑陋的蛾子幼虫，它们像蛆一样贪婪地蚕食着一切，时间、人、记忆，它们在他的脑组织里吸吮他的脑汁，他脑子变得空荡荡的，落满了尘。

  
同样空荡荡的还有他的屋子。他醒来时阿尔弗雷德已经搬离了，他带走了自己的衣物、贝斯、洗漱用品——他带走了自己所有的东西。而这个房间里终于摆脱了活人的气息，剩下满地杂碎。

  
阿瑟躺在床垫上，视线聚焦在黑色甲油，发霉墙纸在无力的阳光里失焦。

  
自戒毒开始，他一度养成啃指甲的恶习，直至每根手指都被啃出血，注意力才会被手指上的疼痛吸引。因此他的甲床变得一塌糊涂，为了避免他继续啃指甲，阿尔弗雷德拿来一瓶黑色的指甲油给他涂上，并且恐吓他要是发现甲油被抠掉或者啃掉他就拿一瓶粉色的来。

  
他记得那是个下午，灰暗破败的出租屋因为有了阳光显得明亮通透。阿尔弗雷德抓着他的手放在自己大腿上，认真地用小刷子给他染指甲。之后还小心翼翼地朝他手指吹气。

  
他确是再没啃过指甲，但是毒瘾依旧来势汹汹，少不了被按在床垫上嚎叫挣扎，直到最后脱力晕厥。

  
这样苦痛的日子持续了大概有半个月，这半个月里阿尔弗雷德时刻陪在他身边，没人要求他这么做。当初他一毕业就不容拒绝地搬进他的公寓，拉扯着本田重新组起来了乐队，现在又一声不响地离开。他想着昨天的争吵，他喝了酒，记不太清了，阿尔弗雷德骂他是个婊子，对他心怀期望简直就是痴心妄想，他骂他现在就是个干瘪的尸体，他骂他写的都是他下流低俗的陈词滥调，他是个混蛋，毁了他的家庭关系，毁了他的人生，他哭了吗？他没有，他只是去跟戒毒中心的朋友喝上几杯庆祝戒毒成功，但他为什么要流泪？他的衣领为什么粘上了白粉？他怎么知道。他没有，他变了，他已经干净了，他为什么不信？泪眼中他似乎想起了在他们庆祝戒断成功的时候，别桌给他点了一杯酒，服务员俯下身在他耳旁告诉他的，他飘忽着致谢，那人按了按帽沿，真是奇怪的人。饮下后他感到一阵欢欣，他很奇怪，就像是清流重新注入了身体，他清楚记得他是没有磕药的，但他的确感到了愉悦……他醒来时发现自己在小巷里，眼前的地上甩着缠在一坨的避孕套，嘴里有一股恶心的味道，眼窝里有什么东西糊住了眼睛，脸旁的乙醇乙醛的呕吐物散发着刺激味道。然后他吐了。

  
……

  
所以说他到底是在什么时候失去了书写的能力？他一字一句斟酌着阿尔弗雷德的话，他发现自己相当在意骂他才思枯竭的那些话。

  
一切又回到了原来的模样。那种感觉涌动上来，骨髓、身体里的每个细胞都在叫嚣着，细胞哀鸿片野，争相在他的体内沸腾起来，他的眼球颤动向上翻着，吐沫溢出，在光亮的幻影里看到了那间破教室，里面传出笑声。正当他震颤着想要爬进去的时候它迅速向后退去，远去，缩小成一个点，剩下周身一片黑暗。突然，他身旁出现了已然冰冷僵硬的吉尔伯特。然后，他开始变软，变得像果冻一样，缺乏黑色素的毛发和粉色的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度开始腐烂，蛆虫从粉色的肉块中钻出，他的面颊底下有什么在扭动，眼窝盛不住了，眼球咕噜噜掉落，皮囊终于在蠕动下爆开，内脏哗地泄出，蛆虫在猛地增殖，在几分钟之内，他化成了一副白骨。目睹了这一切的阿瑟在崩溃边缘，“对不起、对不起……”，那些昔日的鬼魅又缠绕了上来，毕业的那天晚上、女人的身影、碰杯、接吻、殴打、百忧解、碎在地上的酒瓶、起搏器、变成水平线的心电图、女人的恸哭、血、满眼的红、救护车旋转的灯、虚无的白、绿茵与雪白的十字架与像是地狱又像是天堂传来的钟声……

  
在恍惚中他挣扎着爬起跑到房门前跪下，徒手抠木地板，指甲弯折、劈开，血渗出，涂得满地。他把木地板撬开，里面藏着几管稀释了不知道多少倍的海洛因，他扎了几次都没扎进去，血倒灌入针管，豆大的汗滴、口水和鼻水混杂落下。

  
最后，终于，他找到了那已经皱缩的血管，液体冲进去，化学分子填饱了渴求毒品的细胞，他得以舒缓。

  
当他恢复意识的时候，他发现自己已是泪流满面。

05

阿尔弗雷德站在阿瑟身后，替他拉着门，后者抱着马桶吐着作着乙醚味的酸水，他们笑得像疯子，柯克兰几乎要抽噎过去了。

  
“哈哈嗝，呕，你看到他的表情了吗，妈的，操，呕……”然后一阵狂呕，吐得快要把脑子也呕出来了。“哈哈哈操，呕……”阿尔弗雷德也被他的呕吐声搞得快要吐了，他干呕了两声，阿瑟转头大笑着，作势要吐在他的鞋子上，后者忙跳起脚，按住阿瑟的肩膀防止他像一坨软掉的尸体一样摔到地上、脸贴上湿乎乎的厕所瓷砖。

  
“你怎么会知道他把我绑到了礼拜堂？”阿瑟拉着阿尔弗雷德的手站起来。

  
“音乐教室的脚印，先是一个人的，后来像是发生了一场群交。一群唱诗班的孩子告诉我教堂好像发生了斗殴，但是我看更像是校园霸凌。”

  
他们在盥洗池洗着脸。二十分钟之前，阿尔弗雷德带着学校警卫（上帝！他没想到他居然会有感谢学校警卫的一天！以及！他居然在感谢上帝！）与匆匆跟随其后打算制止的牧师，他们闯入学校礼拜堂，此时艾萨克正要把足够使一只水牛暴毙的剂量往阿瑟手臂里注入。

  
重获新生的恶心快感使得阿瑟把未消化完的酒水与胃液一股脑地吐在艾萨克的鞋子上。

  
“哈哈哈，你吐得就像是我操了你一样。”阿尔弗雷德笑得眼泪都出来了。

  
那个靠着叔叔而想占阿尔弗雷德便宜的家伙像个娘们一样尖叫出声，松开了手上的针管。事实上他根本就没找到阿瑟手臂上的血管，那种东西只有他本人这个瘾君子才找得到。

  
“我宁愿是你操我。”阿瑟狂笑着说。

  
听到这句，阿尔弗雷德像被什么敲了一下，他震惊地看着阿瑟，在这种注视下，阿瑟也意识到了问题，就在他们之间的空气要尴尬地凝结成固体的时候，本田菊探头打断了他们，他的声音有点焦急：“你们准备好了吗？马上就是我们了。”

  
“好了。”“就来。”他们抢着回答。

  
他们对视一眼，然后又爆发出一阵大笑。本田菊像看神经病一样地看着他俩，咕哝着真是搞不懂欧美人。“就来！”阿瑟说，他看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，眼睛里闪着光，“走吗？”

  
“英雄断后。”阿尔弗雷德笑着回答。

于是，时隔多年，他们再次站在了这个舞台上。干冰与灯光模糊着视线，从舞台上看台下是一片深蓝，但他知道在那里有无数双眼睛看着他。他握着立麦，他能感受到台下的学生观众们在叽叽喳喳地小声议论着乐队似乎少了一个人。对，那个人明天就要在头条上了——谋杀未遂，而不是阿瑟·柯克兰出现在讣告那栏。他握着立麦，又冷又热的汗液滑动下来，他张了张口。

  
所有人都在等他开口。全场安静了下来，聚光灯安静了下来，浮尘安静了下来。他仿佛回到了乐队第一次登台的样子，一切都还是原来的样子，一切又都变了，当年那个桀骜不驯的阿瑟·柯克兰，被现在这个支离破碎、又被强行粘起来的阿瑟·柯克兰取代，键盘手的位置空空如也，架子鼓后面坐着的是一个东方人的面孔。他回头看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，他看上去也脱去了大男孩的阳光气息，有了点成熟的味道。他看着自己扬了扬脑袋，示意让他说些什么。

  
他扭回脑袋，正视前方，吸气、吐气。  
“这将是戒酒乐队的最后一次演出，此站之后的巡演全部取消。”台下一片哗然，他没有回头，他估计阿尔弗雷德和本田也会是一脸惊愕，“喔，另外可以关注一下明天的新闻，或者我和阿尔弗雷德的IG，可能会有一些重大消息，并且对乐队的解散做出解释。”

  
“接下来的歌曲，我想献给那些人们。”

  
“献给欢笑，献给泪水……”

  
“献给岁月。”

  
灯光暗下去，眼前陷入黑暗，圆锥细胞和圆柱细胞忙碌地调整，蓝色的LED从V形桁架上点亮舞台。干冰模糊了光柱中的光影，如同晚间迷雾，观众只能看见他如鬼魂一样的身形，他呼出一口气，干脆闭上眼睛。

  
他低下头，拨弄着电吉他。

  
铁匠的Dream on的前奏响了起来，忧郁又绵长，在会堂里回荡、回荡……他想着，那多像一幅画，蜉蝣口中的一副惊世骇俗的图画。晨间的愚蠢不知被无力颓圮的中午搁到了哪个角落，揭开防尘布时，月光惨淡照着画布上扒着的几只正在梳理触须的肥硕蛾子。

  
Every time that I look in the mirror.  
他开口唱出第一句，本田敲响镲……空空的画布像是落寞的镜子，邪恶的蛾子落在镜框，用黑色的诡谲大眼无辜地看着你。

  
All these lines on my face gettin' clearer.  
他不再年轻。白驹过隙，它们把一切青春美好都化为丑陋的蚀刻与浮土。

  
The past is gone. It went by like dusk to dawn.  
昔日已远。它们像是一早就盘踞在那里，等着各种琐事尘封了那些宝贵晶亮的东西。

  
I know what nobody knows.  
到底是什么驱使着人们走向颓圮？

  
Where it comes & where it goes.  
他们来自何方，该去向何处？

  
I know it's everybody's sin.  
是早早谱写在绞合双链中的悲歌？还是呱呱坠地后，体外的充斥着各式色彩的合音？  
那些无形或有形的东西不知在何时造就了我们，皆大欢喜，或是时过境迁，物是人非，一切皆有迹可循。

  
U got to lose to know how to win.  
而且你无法知道如何赢过它。

  
Half my life is in books' written pages.  
他横冲直撞或是突然180度急转弯，狂妄地宣誓对人生脉络的控制……他自认为冲到过云霄。

  
Live & learn from fools & from sages.  
但回首时身后已无一人，他的朋友接二连三地离他而去。紧接着，多年来的肆意妄为让躯干扭曲弯折，脚却其实一直被限制在贫瘠的土地；枝干已经定型，他在无数个岔路口莽撞马虎或是错过；曾经幻想中触手可及的天空也远得残忍。

  
U know it's true.  
他明白他不再是二十出头，他不再年轻的事实。他的身体被纵欲、酒精与毒品蚕食，敏锐的思维也随着肉体的沉沦消逝殆尽。

  
All the things U do, come back to U.  
他缺乏管教，他从未想过，那些种下的恶种，都以另一种方式会回到他的身边。  
那些岁月……那些发霉的、发黄的、美好的、脆弱的年岁……  
没人告诉他生长竟会如此疼痛。

Sing with me, sing for the year.和我一起歌唱，歌颂岁月  
_“操哈哈哈哈哈，那怎么不起名叫做 ‘色戒’乐队。”吉尔伯特朝阿瑟挤眉弄眼。_  
_“因为他根本没打算戒掉。”弗朗西斯不知道从哪个角落冒出来。_

Sing for the laugh &sing for the tear.歌颂欢笑，歌颂泪水  
_“闭嘴。”阿瑟在笑，“等会儿我们去喝酒吧。”_

  
Sing with me, if it's just for today.和我一起歌唱，彷佛只为今天

_“你要真想三人行，为什么不让阿尔带个开放的女孩儿，再现一下《法外之徒》《戏梦巴黎》或者《在路上》里面的桥段。”被点到名字的人从iPhone5里抬起头，正巧看见弗朗西斯做的下流手势。_

_“Don’t be silly.”阿瑟挥手，“他还没到法定饮酒年龄，而且他等会儿得回他妈那儿，对吧？”_  


Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take U away.也许明天，上帝会把你带走

_“他总是插足我们三个，却碰都不碰阿尔弗！” 安东尼奥话是这么说，但脸上却一片晴朗。_

_“少说屁话……”“我改邪归正了！不会跟你们一起去喝酒了！”_

_……_

_“本大爷订婚了！”_

_“好你个臭小子！”“女方不会是你弟吧！”_  


Sing with me, sing for the year.和我一起歌唱，歌颂岁月

_“这小白脸估计只是买把吉他做摆设，或者学两下贾斯汀·比伯的《Baby》去泡妞。”_

_“喂，你别嘴欠。”_

_“别这么刻薄嘛，搞摇滚不也是为了泡妞。你敢说不是？”_

_“废话，还有男人。”_  


Sing for the laugh & sing for the tear.歌颂欢笑，歌颂泪水  
_“我可不只会两把。你们看起来缺一个贝斯。”_

_“喔喔，好眼力。”_

_“……弗朗西斯那种破水平外行都能听出来好吧……怎么没填写宿舍号？”_

_“呃，我不住宿。”“看来是还在跟妈妈住的有钱小子啊。”_

Sing with me, if it's just for today.和我一起歌唱，彷佛只为今

他想起他们第一次登台。他们唱的也是波西米亚。

Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take U away.也许明天，上帝会把你带走

在他遇到阿尔弗雷德的那天也是，他在新生的人群中一眼就看见了他。而此时的乐队，正像先前所说，已大变了模样。他甩动着立麦的线，开始走动，他走到键盘跟前。

他打算用这首，作为乐队的终曲。

_Mama' just killed a man妈妈啊，我刚刚杀了个人_

灯光打在他的脸上，阿瑟的眼球向上翻动，脸色青白，他唱得满脸是水，他昂首嘶喊出，他向上天呼唤，仿佛婴儿的第一声啼哭。  


_Put a gun against his head'我拿枪指着他的头_

吉尔伯特在揍他之前喝了酒。酒瓶碎裂，血水横流。倒下的却是吉尔伯特。  


_Pulled my trigger' now he's dead'扣下了扳机，现在他死了_

他忘记了在那之前他吃了百忧解。  


_Mama' life had just begun'妈妈啊，生活才刚刚开始啊_

……毕业典礼那天他喝了酒，飞大了，伊丽莎白也是，所有人都是。

  
_But now I've gone and thrown it all away然而如今我却远走并抛之脑后_

在那之后他们离开了他，仿佛他们不曾并肩过。

  
_Mama' ooo'妈妈，喔……_

那些孤独的，被梦魇缠绕的夜晚……那些……与致幻毒药、酒精相伴的孤独夜晚……

  
_I don't want to die'我也不想死去_

他不想成为单身墓园土下的一副白骨，与蛆虫为伴。

  
_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all甚至有时我希望自己未曾来到这世上_

他屈膝高呼，脱离立麦，声带震动，震颤，完全放开，他歌唱，声波填满了颅内、整个会堂。他暴力地拨弄着琴弦，电音颤动着哭嚎，却盖不住他的声音。

  
……

会堂爆发出经久不衰的欢呼，荧光棒疯狂摇动。大灯亮起来了，阿瑟在眩晕中喘气、流汗，他回头看了看，本田在架子鼓后面微笑。

  
他大口喘着气，谢幕，退场，他还未来得及卸下表演的妆容就与阿尔弗雷德疯狂地亲吻了在一起。

  
Dream On, Dream On, Dream On!

不知道是谁的嘴唇破了，铁锈味在口里不散，他们扭打着，跌跌撞撞地往化妆室去，两个女生被吓到惊呼，连忙给他们让出道来。

  
Dream until Ur dream comes true.

他们撞上化妆室的门，在门背后解着恼人的纽扣，他们亲吻，猴急得像是初探性事的大学生。

  
Dream On, Dream On, Dream On!

阿尔弗雷德在进入阿瑟的时候，他哭了。“不要以为这样我就会停下来，你不知道我想这样多久了。”阿尔弗雷德撑在满是化妆品、杂物、演出服的台子上，阿瑟背抵着化妆镜，映照着两人。

  
Dream until Ur dream comes true.

“不……我太高兴了……”他胡乱抹着眼泪，他捧着阿尔弗雷德的脸，他仰头亲吻他，像是信徒亲吻耶稣。

  
Dream On, Dream On, Dream On!

“你继续吧……不要停。”他很痛，这副身躯已经很久没有承受性事了。镜子里他只剩一副嶙峋瘦骨，但他义无反顾地献身给眼前的，同他一道受难的青年。

Dream On, Dream On, Dream On...

他一无所有，仅剩这覆破败不堪的身躯。  


Dream On, Dream On, Dream On...

如果阿尔弗雷德肯要，他会将其双手奉上。  


Dream On, Dream On, Dream On...

他们接吻、做爱……

他们慨叹、抚慰……

他们欢笑、哭泣……

他们错过了多少岁月！  


Dream On…

那个春天、那个夏天……漫长的冬日……

血水从鼻中淌下落在发黄的照片，匆忙抹去，却在几张洋溢着笑容的青春面庞上拖出了一道暗红尾迹，白驹过隙，时过境迁。

吵吵闹闹的小团体永远封存在了过去，如今他们当中，有的沉眠于尘土，有的远走他乡，有的陷于穷途……

那些人，那些照片中的人……

他们大笑，他们恸哭……

在化妆室惨白的灯光里，一切都好似失了真。

他们诅咒，他们歌颂……

亮片、演出服、唇膏、镜前灯、铆钉、纽扣、墨镜……五彩斑斓的白色搅和成一团。

歌颂岁月、歌颂欢笑、歌颂泪水……

镜头拉远、扭曲、旋转翻飞，白色的洪流涌出，最终掩盖住、包裹住了这个房间。

最终，最终，一切的一切都变成了一片光亮的白色。

仿佛明天

上帝就要把他们带走一般。

Is this the real life🎶

这一切是真的吗？

Is this just fantasy🎶

亦或仅仅是幻觉？

Caught in a landslide🎶

被困于山崩地裂

No escape from reality……🎶

无法逃脱现实的牢笼……

  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> \--------------------  
>  吃巧克力冰激淋的时候，我想你；在电台听到《消失的太阳》的时候，我想你*  
> 来自《我的天才女友》，尼诺女友给他写的口水信。
> 
> 阿斯莫德*  
> 七宗罪中司“淫欲”的代表魔王。
> 
> \--------------------  
> 后记：  
> 致敬《伦敦生活》《我的天才女友》  
> 将本篇献给小泽、鲸、雪菌、DD，和那些才华横溢的女孩们。  
> 感谢我朋友的乐理知识的支持。  
> 他们不会死，他们会活着，他们不属于我，属于我的仅有谬误。


End file.
